El Vacío
by eugenial productions
Summary: Esta historia relata la vida de El Vacío, ¿Cómo se sentiría si….? ¿Podría enamorarse de…? ¿Le gustaría merendar…? ¿Cómo vive? ¿Le tiene miedo a…? Todos los secretos y misterios de un personaje tan vacío como la vida misma, o la muerte. Él es El Vacío, y eso no se puede cambiar, ¿o quizás si?


**Vacío.**

Todos tenemos preocupaciones a las que les damos más o menos importancia durante nuestra vida. Lo único que seguro tienes en común con todo el mundo es eso, las preocupaciones. Todos tenemos, de diferentes magnitudes, unas más importantes, otras menos. La casa, el coche, la familia, la pareja, inclusive la mascota. Son cosas importantes para nosotros, tan importantes, que tienen un lugar especial en nuestros pensamientos.

Hay gente que está preocupada por algo no material, por ejemplo, el planeta y su naturaleza, el amor, la amistad, y también hay quien se preocupa por ser útil para algo y necesita saber si es necesario para la existencia del planeta. Todos somos necesarios, si tú no existieras, la vida de tus padres cambiaria, o la de tu familia o la de tus amigos y conocidos. Podría ser una vida parecida a la que llevan ahora, o, por el contrario, muy diferente, pero sería una vida sin ti, y todas las vidas de la gente que te has cruzado por la calle son importantes, aun que no las conozcas y creas que no son necesarias para ti. Según los archivos del submundo, no hay nadie que sea innecesario. …Nadie…

…Nadie…

…Nadie…

O quizás sí.

En todas partes se pueden cometer descuidos, incluido el submundo, incluido el paraíso. Por eso el vacío se encarga de absorber todos los "errores" en la programación del universo.

¿Qué tan terrorífico puede llegar a ser tener que huir de algo que no sabes a ciencia cierta qué es? Poca gente puede explicarlo, aunque no son considerados personas, ni animales, ni ángeles, ni demonios. Son los llamados "errores", los que no son necesarios para nadie. Ni el mismísimo Dios ni Satanás pueden hacerse una idea del terror extremo que puede provocar el vacío, porque, cada vez que absorbe algún error se vuelve más poderoso todavía, tan poderoso que ni los mismísimos creadores son ya capaces de controlarlo.

Los errores alimentan al vacío, pero no hay demasiados, así que todavía no hace falta preocuparse por él, ya que el vacío desarrollará conciencia cuando absorba demasiados errores y crea necesaria la exterminación de Dios y Satanás por tantos fallos. Por ello, los creadores se han puesto de acuerdo en ocultar la existencia del vacío, nadie debe saber sobre un ser tan poderoso, ¿el motivo? Eso sí que no lo sé.

¿Qué cómo es que sé todo esto? Fácil. Yo soy el vacío. Aunque me suelen llamar Ángel. Lo más curioso de mi nombre es que me lo puso el señor de los infiernos, sí, Satanás me empezó a llamar Ángel.

Para comenzar, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos.

Tanto los ángeles como los demonios no tienen género, aunque su forma física se incline más hacía un lado que hacía el otro. Los nombres se deciden cuando se ve si se parecen físicamente a una chica o un chico. Por lo tanto, está permitido que un "hombre" y un "hombre" o una "mujer" y una "mujer" estén juntos o juntas sin considerarse pecado.

Yo puedo leer las mentes de todos los seres existentes en el universo, así que para los "errores", o cualquier otro ser, es imposible huir de mí. Aunque me duele la cabeza si me pongo a leer mentes mucho rato, por lo que prefiero mantener mis poderes en "hibernación".

Hay tres tipos de "errores": los que se odian a sí mismos y se entregan voluntariamente, los que no entienden y me preguntan quien soy y los que intentan huir. En particular no soy malvado en exceso, por lo que concedo el deseo de los que quieren dejar de no-existir y los absorbo, a los que no entienden y me preguntan les digo la verdad y pasan al primer o al tercer grupo, y los que huyen… Bueno, con ellos se podría decir que soy bastante malvado. Aparezco de vez en cuando para darles un sustito y ya, hasta que acaban cansados de tener tanto miedo y pasan al grupo uno. Conclusión: todos acaban igual, unos antes, otros después, pero igual.

También tengo el poder para cambiar de forma, pero no físicamente. Me explico: tengo forma humana, pero puedo adoptar un aspecto de medio animal, de un demonio o un ángel. Cuando voy a los diferentes mundos tomo una forma que sea habitual de ver allí y nadie se da cuenta.

Supongo que tendréis aunque sea solo un poquito de curiosidad por saber cómo soy, desde cuándo existo, etc. Bueno, físicamente no hay mucho que describir, aparento 16 o 17 años, tengo la piel blanca, los ojos azules blanquecinos, el pelo negro azabache y mido 1,70. Existo… Desde antes que Dios y Satán, después de todo, si no había _nada_, solo podía estar yo, más vacío que nunca.

No hay demasiada gente con la que hable, después de todo estoy vacío, no tengo nada interesante que explicar. Pero hay un ángel y un santo que me siguen a todas partes cuando estoy en el paraíso. Creo recordar que se llamaban Gabriel y Valentín. Ah, y también tengo una amiga en el submundo, La Muerte.

Bueno, con estos puntos aclarados, podemos continuar.

Un día en el que estaba muy aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me fui a dar una vueltecilla por el submundo. Era un día bastante tranquilo, cabe decir, por lo que no había mucho transito de almas por ahí.

Entonces vi a La Muerte sentada en un acantilado, mirando como torturaban a gente tirándola a la lava. Un espectáculo de los más bonitos que hay en el submundo, a mi parecer. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

-**Hola, pareces deprimida, ¿qué te pasa?** –pregunté con curiosidad. Ella me miró, con sus profundos ojos negros.

-**Todos me odian. Quiero cambiar mi trabajo. Quiero que nadie me culpe por llevarme a sus seres queridos, después de todo, solo sigo órdenes, y, si no las siguiera yo, las seguiría otra muerte.** –Sollozó. Ella confiaba en mí y yo en ella, por lo que nos lo contábamos todo, ella era la única, aparte de los creadores, que sabía que yo era el vacío.

Para ser la muerte hacían falta muchos años de experiencia, y ella fue la más joven en llegar al cargo. Una niña prodigio, con tan solo 14 mil años había conseguido ese importantísimo puesto. Se solía ver a la muerte como un alma terrorífica con capa negra y guadaña, pero ella no era así, ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera la muerte durante 12 millones de años antes que ella, pero aún así, siguió con el negocio familiar, pero a su manera. No llevaba esa capa andrajosa (que le quedaba enorme, por cierto, estaba hecha para gente que medía 2,10 y nadie en la familia esperaba una sucesora de género femenino) y una estúpida guadaña desafilada. Ella llevaba un jersey XXL (también le quedaba enorme, pero le quedaba mejor que la capa) y un cuchillo carnicero también gigantesco. Aparentaba 16 o 17 años, tenía el pelo negro, bastante largo con un flequillo despeinado y los ojos negros y profundos como el abismo.

-**Tú eres el único que me comprende, Vacío-sempai. **–Me dio un abrazo y sentí como lloraba lágrimas heladas sobre mi camiseta. Me daba mucha rabia e impotencia no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, lo único que podía hacer era ser su único amigo, porque yo también sabía cómo se sentía cuando alguien despreciaba tu trabajo. Pues no hagas nada y punto, diréis, pero no es tan sencillo, yo no borro "errores" porque me guste, pero es un deber que tengo, si absorbo no-personas, algún día seré un no-vacío, y nada me haría más feliz que eso.

-**Hoy tienes libre, ¿no?** –Dije casi sin pensarlo. Iba a salir con ella a pasar un día como si fuéramos algo que la humanidad no rechazara. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-**La muerte nunca descansa. Solo mata.** –Volvía a llorar y a mí se me partía el alma.

-**Pues hoy la muerte hará una excepción, ¿sí?**- Ella abrió mucho los ojos y supuse que iba a decirme chorradas como por ejemplo "**No puedo, no tengo permiso.**" o "**No digas tonterías. Se notaría mucho si durante un día entero no muere nadie.**" Así que la cogí de la mano y la arrastré hacía el despacho de Satanás, no creo que me negara que la chica se mereciera un descanso, aunque solo fuera una tarde.

Me encontré con Lorelai Finn, la secretaria del submundo, y le pregunté si estaba ocupado, pero al parecer ahora estaba disponible, y yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Toqué a la puerta y entré cuando esta se abrió, todavía arrastrando a una muy sorprendida Muerte.

-**Oh, Ángel, que alegría verte por aquí…** - entonces pareció darse cuenta de que Muerte estaba ahí- **Muerte-chan, ¿Qué tal te va? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? Piensa que tu viejo se ha esforzado mucho por mantener el negocio familiar a pesar de que fueses chica.**

-**No hemos venido a hablar de eso, señor.** –dije- **Me gustaría que le permitiese a Muerte salir conmigo esta tarde y dejar a alguien a cargo de su trabajo solo por un día, después de todo, ella se lo merece, y creo que hoy es un día bastante desocupado aquí, en el inframundo. **–Satanás pareció ponerse colérico unos instantes, pero, al darse cuenta de qué no debía hacerme enfadar, suavizó el rostro.

-**Bueno, ya que me lo pides tú y que ella hace su trabajo de manera magnifica para ser tan joven, lo permitiré** –dijo. Yo me quedé mirándole, esperando que comprendiera lo que le quería decir- **Y no creo que te haga mal que te tomes un día libre al año, después de todo, tu padre siempre me está comentando lo mucho que echa de menos matar personas, no creo que le importe sustituirte un día al año. Pero a cambio espero que des el cien por cien los otros 364 días, ¿entendido?** –Muerte me miró con cara de felicidad extrema y se me tiró encima, dándome un beso. Un beso de la muerte, eso sí que era especial. Dejando a Satanás bastante sorprendido.- **Bueno, ya sabes, encárgate del camuflaje, no llaméis demasiado la atención y tened cuidado. Termina tus tareas de hoy y mañana tendrás libre y podrás aprovechar todo el día, voy a llamar a tu padre.**

-**Gracias, Satán-san.**- Dijo Muerte poniéndose la mano en la frente a modo soldado del ejército.

Una vez fuera, me lo agradeció y salió dando saltitos par ir a terminar su trabajo. Para cuando se fue, me di cuenta de que La Muerte había besado a El Vacío, y me pareció bastante redundante.

Entonces detrás de mí apareció un tipo con una capa negra harapienta, ¿a que no saben quién era? Pues sí, era Paquirri. No, bromas aparte, era uno de los hombres más terroríficos que habían existido nunca, y uno eso lo respeta. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, es Muerte VIII, el padre de La Muerte actual. La verdad es que debería preguntarles sus nombres, porque me cansa tener que decir Muerte patatín-patatán o Muerte patatín-patatún. Me miraba, o eso creo yo, porque la capa le tapaba la cara, y finalmente soltó:

-**Gracias por ayudar a mi hija, estaba preocupado porque últimamente estaba muy deprimida, pero la acabo de ver y rebosaba de vida** –reí ante el comentario, la muerte rebosando de vida, ¿eh? Un día memorable.- **Perdón por la contradicción.** –el pareció darse cuenta también y rió un poco.- **Pero eso no quita que me caigas mal por tener el primer beso de mi amada hijita.** –me quedé blanco, ¿primer beso? ¿Era el primer beso de la primera muerte femenina? Oh si, definitivamente el día ya no podía tener más novedades.- **Bueno, me retiro, pero piensa que te estaré vigilando… Ejem… ¿Te llamabas?** -Ahí casi me desoriné, la Muerte se olvidaba de los nombres, debía ser por eso que había cedido el cargo a su hija a tan temprana edad.

-**Ángel, me llamo Ángel.**

-**Qué curioso, un demonio con nombre de ángel, **-él no sabía que yo era el vacío-** ¿quién fue el innovador que te puso el nombre?** –preguntó con curiosidad.

-**El mismísimo señor de los infiernos. **–Sonreí.- **Ahora, si me disculpa.** –y me fui sin prestar atención a la posible cara de asombro que podía tener la ex muerte, ya eran demasiadas cosas por un día, ya vería a la muerte feliz mañana, tenía que prepararme mentalmente.

Para tranquilizarme, decidí ir a ver la puesta de sol en el paraíso, ese sí que era un espectáculo hermoso, la única pena es que poca gente podía disfrutar de él.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lugar desde donde se veía mejor, para mi desgracia, Valentín y Gabriel se me acercaron. No es que no me cayeran bien, pero eran muy raros y molestos y tampoco sabía como hacían para localizarme justo después de llegar allí. Hoy parecían bastante más raros de lo normal, así que activé mi lector de mentes (a radio reducido para que no me doliese la cabeza) y vi en sus intenciones algo que realmente me asustó. Vi como lo hacían para encontrarme y porque motivo me buscaban.

Me buscaban porque Gabriel estaba enamorado de mí, lo que me pareció bastante raro, y Valentín, como responsable de los amoríos y todo ese rollo, había decidido ayudar a su amigo. Para localizarme utilizaban el rastreador de amor, que indica donde está la persona de la que estás enamorado. Y parece ser que hoy tenían intenciones de averiguar sobre mí, por ejemplo, "¿en qué escuadrón estás? Pasas mucho tiempo fuera y al parecer no vives en la sede celestial (donde viven todos los ángeles)" o "ah… en esa… dicen que los que trabajan ahí ligan mucho, ¿tienes novia? ¿O quizás te gusta alguien?". Debía inventarme una excusa rápidamente, o respuestas creíbles para todas las preguntas si no me libraba de ellos.

-**Hola Ángel, ¿qué tal? Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos.** –Dijo Gabriel. En cierto modo, las conversaciones que teníamos parecían más bien interrogatorios, eso de estar enamorado y querer saber más sobre mí me tranquilizaba bastante, creí que sospechaban que yo no era un ángel o algo por el estilo.

-**Hola, bien, un poco cansado, jeje, ya sabéis… trabajo- **se miraron y sonrieron, al parecer había abierto una escusa para preguntarme sobre mi lugar de trabajo y extraer mi información personal.- **Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos. **– me iba yendo cuando…

- **Tenemos tiempo libre, ¿te importa si vamos contigo? **–Valentín hizo una finta increíble, vaya manera de convencer a la gente.

- **Solo si guardáis silencio. **–Dije. Ellos asintieron y me siguieron. Me senté en el borde del precipicio y vi como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, una pena, si no estuvieran esos dos entrometidos hubiera usado mi autentica forma para pasear por las nubes. Igualmente aquel momento seguía sin perder su magia, pasaran los años que pasaran y lo viese las veces que lo viese.

-**Qué bonito** –Gabriel rompió el silencio, pude observar que estaba bastante sonrojado y que estaba pensando en mí mientras miraba al sol- **Me recuerda a la persona que me gusta.**

- **¿Cómo es ella/él?** –Pregunté casi sin pensarlo. Maldita sea, yo y mi lado comprensivo, sabía que él quería que preguntara para demostrar si sentía un mínimo interés en él, y ahora que pensaba que me interesaba aunque fuera solo un poquito no lo dejaría.

-**Es una persona dulce y amable, que se preocupa por los demás, aunque también tiene un sexy lado oscuro, creo que estoy completamente enamorado de él, ¿Qué crees tú que debería hacer? Con Valentín ya hemos probado de todo, pero parece estar hecho de piedra y no darse cuenta de nada.**

-**Pues… Si me tuvieras que conquistar a mí, por ejemplo, creo que no te haría falta nada **– Gabriel se puso rojo y me miró, Valentín sonrió y empezaba a retroceder para dejarnos solos.- **Porque enamorarme de ti sería prácticamente imposible, lo siento de verdad, pero deberíais pedirle consejo a otra persona, porque yo de sentimientos no entiendo. Jamás me he enamorado **– Valentín frenó de golpe y empezó a caminar hacía mi con semblante enfadado. Gabriel… Parecía haberse roto en pedacitos imposibles de rejuntar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y me sonrió, pero enseguida se puso a llorar.

**-¡Dios mío! Jamás he visto a nadie con menos sentimientos, y eso que soy bastante más viejo que vosotros dos.** –ese comentario me hizo gracia, ¿más viejo que yo? Pero si solo tenía 200 millones de años, aparte, estuve presente el día de su nacimiento.- **Parece como si estuvieras vacío, eres un insensible.** –Eso me dolió. No creo tener la culpa de ser El Vacío, que yo recuerde siempre he estado solo y nunca he sabido el motivo de mi existencia. Entonces aparecieron los creadores y crearon todo, al verme deprimido, Satanás me puso mi nombre y me dio mi cargo actual, sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, así que acepté de inmediato. Si no seguiría siendo el vacío que solo observa, un observador que no es participe, seguramente nadie sabría de mi existencia. Gabriel miró mal a Valentín.

- **¿E-estas c-completamente s-seguro d-de q-que n-no te-tendría o-oportunidad con-contigo? **–su voz demostraba que estaba roto en mil pedazos, seguramente llevaba enamorado de mí bastantes milenios.

-**Vacío-san, sobre nuestra cita de mañana…** - Muerte apareció de golpe y fue parando de hablar cuando notó la presencia de los otros dos.

-**¿Qué hace aquí La Muerte?** – Dijo Valentín asustado por la repentina aparición.

**- ¿V-vacío-sempai? ¿Cita?** –preguntó Gabriel más preocupado por lo segundo que por lo primero.

**-Perdonen por interrumpir** –agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa- **Vacío-sempai y yo tenemos una cita mañana, así que venía a ultimar los detalles. Estaba tan emocionada que no me di cuenta de su presencia. Si quieren puedo volver más tarde… **-me miró.

**-¿Vacio-sempai? **– Preguntó Valentín- **¿Te refieres a Ángel?**

-**S-si, es un apodo que le puse cuando nos conocimos. Es porque no demuestra sentimientos y parece vacío, aparte, Vacío-sempai es un poco más mayor que yo y le respeto mucho,** -Se sonrojó- **él es mi primer beso**. –Vio que Gabriel la miraba con ojos llenos de odio y sonrió.- **Linda y extraña mirada viniendo de un ángel. ¿Envidia quizás?** – Se me pegó al brazo y Gabriel apretaba los dientes y cerraba los puños con fuerza.- **Gabriel, ¿no? Eres muy famoso en el submundo, todos piensan que eres el uke de Valentín.** –Valentín se puso rojo como un tomate. – **Al parecer, a tu amigo la idea no le desagrada.** –Sonrió maliciosamente- _"__**Siento tener que ser tan mala con ellos, pero es mi papel, después de todo, soy la muerte. Tú eres el vacío, no debes mostrar sentimientos a nadie que no te comprenda.**__"_ –Me dijo a través de la comunicación mental.- **Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hablar con Vacío-sempai** –se apretó más contra mi brazo- **Adiós.** –Y nos teletransportamos a nuestra casa, para ser más precisos, su habitación. Desde hacía ya cinco mil o seis mil años vivíamos juntos. Todo sucedió porque la echaron de casa, y yo, al verla buscando un lugar donde quedarse, pues nadie aceptaba alquilar, vender o compartir la casa con la muerte por motivos muy obvios, le dejé vivir en la mía, a cambio de que nos repartiéramos las tareas del hogar. Se tumbó en su cama y suspiró.

-**Bueno, sé que no soy quien para darte consejos, ya que tienes bastantes veces mi edad, la verdad, no me atrevería a decir cuántos años tienes, pero te recomendaría que pidieras audiencia con Dios para hablar de cómo usan los cacharros amorosos de Valentín, podrían descubrirte en forma demoníaca o algo y contárselo a todo el mundo por despecho.** –Me dijo preocupada.- **Aparte, no sabía que eras un rompe corazones, mira que tener coladito por ti a uno de los ángeles más codiciados del paraíso y no decir nada…**

-**Yo no supe nada sobre sus sentimientos hasta hoy. Lo juro.** –Dije frunciendo el ceño- **Lo que sí que no sabía era que te enterabas de los cotilleos del submundo. **-Mis alas desaparecieron y volví a mi forma original.

-**Jajajajajajaja, lo que pasa es que al ir por ahí con mis subordinados me entro de todo, por ejemplo, ¿Sabías qué Alicia se va casar con Carlos? Me refiero a los del sub-escuadrón B-59 de demonios guardianes.**

**-¿Enserio? Es bastante raro que los demonios se casen, después de todo es una celebración más religiosa que nada.**

-**Pues eso. ¿Quieres algo de merendar?**

**-Unas tostadas con mermelada, por favor.** – Ella se levantó y en una mini-cocina que tenía en la habitación preparó cuatro tostadas y dos vasos de yogur líquido.

**-Ten.** –pensareis que es raro que esté aquí si apenas son las 9:15 de la noche, bueno, es que ella trabaja de ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche. Así que solemos cenar juntos y tal.

**-Gracias.** –Le di un bocado a mi tostada mientras ella bebía su vaso de yogur líquido. También pensareis que es raro que el vacío y la muerte se alimenten, pues no, es completamente normal, incluso Dios y Satán comen. Después de todo, seguimos siendo seres vivos. O en mi caso, no-existente, en el caso de Muerte es no-vivo (no os equivoquéis, los no-muertos son los zombies).

**-Ah, por cierto, mañana tenía pensado que fuéramos al parque de atracciones infernal, después al mar humano y por último ver la puesta de sol en el mundo de los ángeles. ¿Qué te parece?** –Dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi yogur y empezaba a comer otra tostada.

**-Vale, suena bien. Pero lo último… Después del incidente de hoy nos van a querer echar a pedradas de allí.** –Me respondió ella.

**-Son ángeles, tienen prohibido herir a nadie, menos en la zona sagrada. – **Me acabé la segunda tostada.- **Entonces, ¿qué me dices?**

**-Perfecto pues.** -Sonó el timbre, lo cual era muy raro, por lo que se me olvidó que andaba en mi forma original y fui a abrir la puerta.

**-La flecha indica aquí, estoy seguro…** -murmuraba Valentín mientras sacudía uno de sus cacharros amorosos. Se dieron cuenta de que estaba la puerta abierta y pasaron. **-¿Hola?**

**-Estoy aquí.** -Dije. Habían entrado y ni se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, que raro (tened en cuenta que todavía no me acordaba de que estaba en mi forma natural). Se giraron y se me quedaron mirando fijamente. **–Bueno, ¿qué os trae por mi casa?**

**-Á-ángel, **-me señaló-** tu cuerpo ¡brilla! **–Señaló Gabriel bastante sonrojado. Resulta que en mi autentica forma atraigo más que cuando estoy en otras formas. Chasqueé los dedos y me salieron alas de ángel y la aureola apareció. Ellos parecieron tranquilizarse, algunos ángeles de muy alto nivel podían esconder sus alas y su aureola, según tenía entendido.

**-Bueno, es raro tener visitas por aquí, así que no está muy ordenado.** –Les invité a pasar al salón. Cuando estuvieron sentados, pregunté nuevamente- **Bueno, ¿qué les trae por aquí?**

**-Y-yo… Q-quería hablar contigo s-sobre unas dudas que m-me han q-quedado. **–seguía rojo como un tomate, al parecer algo le hacía sentir incomodo.

**-¿Pasa algo? Pareces nervioso, y el motivo se me escapa.** –Pregunté intrigado.

**-T-tu ropa** –señaló Valentín, también un poco sonrojado. Me miré a un espejo y me di cuenta de a que se referían. Parecía que me acababa de levantar o algo, tenía el pelo desordenado y llevaba la camisa desabrochada.

**-Perdón.** –Me coloqué bien los botones y me revolví el pelo para que quedara más o menos como de costumbre (no me solía tirar mucho rato en el baño).- **Bueno, ¿Qué preguntas decían que eran?** – pregunté.

-**T-tú y Muerte-san… ¿son pareja? Digo, por lo que dijo del beso…**

-**Eso me pregunto yo también.** –Muerte había salido de su habitación. Me di cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía que aspecto tenía. Pantalones cortos negros, sudadera XXL negra y… solo un sujetador (negro de encaje) debajo de la sudadera, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el pelo despeinado por la teletransportación y que llevaba el jersey desabrochado, sumándole mi aspecto… parecía que hubiéramos… Bueno, supongo que no hace falta decirlo.- ¿**Qué? ¿A qué vienen esos sonrojitos en sus mejillas, ángeles pervertidos?** –Perdón, había sido un error, al parecer ella si sabía cómo iba vestida, y le daba completamente igual.

**-¿Interrumpimos algo?** –Pensó en voz alta Valentín, preocupado por el corazón de su amigo.

-**Sip, estábamos merendando.** –Entonces se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y se sonrojó- **Pervertidos malpensados. La teletransportación a lugares a mucha distancia provoca perdida de ropa y qué el pelo se despeine.** –Gabriel, quién tampoco había malpensado al principio, se puso rojo- **Bueno, ahora responde a la pregunta.** –Tan tajante como ella sola podía ser.

-**No.** –Soy el vacío, no tengo porque avergonzarme de este tipo de temas. Mantuve mi rostro serio- **Yo no tengo sentimientos hacía nada ni nadie. **

-**Averigüemos si eso es cierto.** –Valentín sacó un cacharro amoroso de los suyos y empezó a hablar.- **Este maravilloso aparato **-parecía un vendedor de teletienda-** sirve para saber los sentimientos que tenemos. Si sientes odio, amistad, amor o nada. Aunque nunca me ha salido la opción "nada", ya que eso implicaría carecer de sentimientos, y todos, incluso tú, por muy duro y frío que puedas ser, tienes sentimientos. **-Le dio a un botoncito y me apuntó con aquel cachivache.

Clic. (máquina procesando) Ring. (Respuesta encontrada)

**-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! **–Empezó a decir Valentín mientras miraba el cacharro y lo agitaba para ver si funcionaba mal. Al rato se rindió.- **Parece ser que tienes razón. No sientes nada. Vacío, hueco, careces de sentimientos. **–Bajó la mirada- **Debe ser horrible.**

**-A saber** –Dije restándole importancia. Ya sabía que iba a decir el aparatucho, no era necesario ni mirarlo.

**-¿Cómo que "A saber"?** – Preguntó Gabriel enfadado.- **Eres tú el que lo sabe, no hables de ello como si el tema no fuera contigo.** –Miró su reloj de mano.- **Vamos a hablar con padre, seguro que cuando te programaron hubo un error y no te insertaron sentimientos…** -Eso ya era demasiado, ¿para qué? Ah, claro. Él no sabía quien soy. Él no sabía cuánto miedo me tienen los creadores. ÉL NO SABÍA QUE ESTABA VACÍO Y QUE ESO NO SE PODÍA CAMBIAR. Estaba llorando interiormente, pero, como de costumbre, mi cuerpo no lo reflejaba, después de todo, era El Vacío.

-**Vacío-sempai, podemos aprovechar y hablarle a Dios-san sobre "eso".** –Asentí, en efecto, era mejor hablar del tema con ellos presentes.

**-¿Por qué Dios es –san y Ángel es –sempai? No lo entiendo. Dios es más mayor que Ángel, aparte del superior directo de todos los seres angelicales. ¿Por qué no –sempai? ¿Por qué no –sama? **–Preguntó Valentín intrigado.

**-Eso es cosa mía, Valentín-kun. **–Nos teletransportamos a la sede del juicio final (donde Dios se reunía con los que querían pedirle audiencia y donde se juzgaba si había un pecado mayor), yo acabé solo con pantalones, Gabriel con camisa y ropa interior y Valentín en paños menores (solo llevaba un pañal ya que tenía forma de bebe perpetua). Y Muerte… Apareció un rato después, al parecer había quedado completamente desnuda y se había ido a cambiar. Nos trajo ropa extraída de fuentes desconocidas y nos cambiamos.

Fuimos caminando por a sede hasta llegar a secretaría (ese lugar era enorme), donde averiguamos que en esos momentos Dios tenía libre (que potra tengo, voy a lugares de gente ocupada y precisamente están desocupados) y nos dejaron pasar a hablar con él.

**-Ángel, tiempo sin verte.** –Miró a Muerte, a Gabriel y a Valentín.- **¿En qué les puedo ayudar?**

**-Creo que ha habido un error de programación –**Dios se extrañó,"_**Que raro, pensé que te ocupabas de estos temas **_–me dijo telepáticamente-_**No me disgusta, ya sabes, no me conviene que tengas tanto poder, pero es raro.**_"- **¿No va decir nada? Es un caso gravísimo, y, con su debido respeto, Padre, no creo que sea momento de quedarse mirando las musarañas.** –Dios sonrió.

-**Bien, me ocuparé de reprogramar a esa persona personalmente** –Dijo Dios. Gabriel pareció aliviarse de repente.- **Dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado o afortunada que recibe tantas atenciones de tu parte?** –Gabriel se puso rojo.- **Como suponía, esa persona te gusta.** –Dios pensó que yo no había absorbido a esa persona por los sentimientos de Gabriel y me sonrió.

-**Es Ángel. Por favor, haga algo con él. Muerte-san y yo estamos esperando para saber si corresponde a alguno de los dos.** –Dios puso el semblante serio.

-**Tengo que hacer una pequeña llamada. **-Se dirigió hacía su trono, cogió un teléfono de color negro y dijo**- Satanás, tenemos un asunto importante del que hablar. -…-Si, se trata de Ángel. -…- ¿Cómo? ¿Un beso de la Muerte?** –Miró a Muerte- **Ven enseguida.** -colgó.

De repente se sintió una presencia maligna extraordinaria aparecer delante de nosotros, si, Satán había venido.

**-Bueno, veo que toda la tropa está reunida…** –Nos dirigió una sonrisa tétrica- **Supongo que… Gabriel se enamoró de Ángel, Valentín, muy enamorado de este, no pudo evitar intentar ayudar a su amado, Ángel se enteró de sus sentimientos poco después de salir de mi despacho, pero los rechazó. Muerte-chan lo salvó de la situación y se teletransportaron a la casa que comparten. Valentín y Gabriel aparecieron en su casa, ven a Ángel en su forma original, este se vuelve a convertir en ángel, después se dieron cuenta de que iba medio desnudo por la teletransportación, sale Muerte-chan medio desnuda por el mismo motivo que Ángel, Valentín y Gabriel malpiensan, les preguntan qué clase de relación tienen y Ángel responde que ninguna porque no tiene sentimientos, Valentín decide comprobarlo con uno de sus cacharros amorosos y al saber que no tiene sentimientos Gabriel **_**piensa**_** que es un error de programación y vienen aquí para solucionarlo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?**

-**En realidad, me preguntan si estoy saliendo con Muerte antes de que ella saliera medio desnuda.** –Aclaré.

-**Casi **–Dijo Muerte.- **Otra vez será.** –En tono de burla.

-**Hmp.**

-**Me he quedado con la duda, ¿has dicho "…Gabriel **_**piensa**_** que es un error de programación…"?**- Preguntó Valentín intrigado. Dios asintió.

-**Creo que es hora de que todo el mundo sepa la verdad, ¿estás de acuerdo, Satanás?** -Satán asintió.

**-¿Y yo qué? ¿A caso no tengo vela en este entierro?** -Pregunté, bastante enfadado.

**-Tú serías el enterrado si esto fuera un entierro. **–Se burló Muerte.

**-Bueno, lo revelaremos mañana.** –Sentenció Dios.

**-Mañana no me viene bien, he quedado con Muerte, es su único día libre. **–Dios miró a Satán.

**-No soy tan benévolo como para darle más festivos. Tan solo hagamos un bucle en el tiempo y reunámonos en la zona neutra lo más rápido posible.** –Sonrió de lado.- **Es una carrera.** –Y desapareció.

-**Ya si eso el año que viene** –Dijo Muerte con una linda sonrisa. Asentí.

**-Todos los presentes, convocad a todos los habitantes del reino celestial y decidles que vayan a la zona neutra, es urgente.** –Dios desapareció y tuvimos que ir por ahí divulgando la noticia. Muerte fue a la zona neutra a controlar las masas de gente que seguro que aparecerían por ahí y a evitar conflictos.

Media hora después ya estábamos todos.

**-Bien, gracias por venir. **–Comenzó Dios.

**-Tenemos una cosa que contarles. Lo hemos estado ocultando mucho tiempo y creemos que ya podemos revelarlo.** –Se oyeron murmullos por todas partes y casi no se escuchaba nada.

-**SILENCIO. -**Dijo Muerte con una voz tan seria que hasta su padre se asustó.- **¿Pueden continuar, por favor?** –Preguntó a los creadores. Esto no fue muy bien visto por la gente de la sala, aunque fuera la muerte, no debía tomarse tantas libertades.

**-Hemos encubierto a todos la existencia de un ser superior a nosotros dos. –**Todos quedaron callados, no creían posible que hubiera alguien superior a los creadores de Todo.

**-Este ser ya llevaba mucho tiempo existiendo antes que nosotros, más o menos debe tener el doble o el triple de nuestra edad. **– Todos siguieron callados.

**-Tiene el poder de cambiar de forma, así que nadie se habrá dado cuenta, pero ha estado paseándose por todas partes desde siempre.** –La gente estaba asombrada, pero seguían callados para escuchar con detenimiento y entender bien lo que les explicaban.- **Es El Vacío. Género masculino, ojos azul blanquecinos, pelo negro, 1,70 de altura y apariencia de 16 o 17 años.**- Todos me buscaban con la mirada. Algunos ya sabían quien era, así que no se molestaron en buscarme, solo se sorprendieron y siguieron mirando a los creadores.

**-También es conocido como Ángel, nombre que yo mismo le puse por su** **apariencia inocente y pura.** –Me sorprendí, al igual que todos, incluido Dios. Era raro ver a un demonio hablando de pureza, más si era el rey de los demonios.- **Cuando le conocimos, le invité a que, para mantenerse ocupado, absorbiera los errores en la creación del universo. Esos errores son personas intrascendentes, que nadie sabe que existen, ni yo, ni Dios, ni siquiera Muerte-chan, por lo que son inmortales. El único que sabe quiénes son y donde están es Ángel. Pasan desapercibidos para todos menos para él. Lo que no sabía era que él tenía suficiente poder como para aniquilarnos con un movimiento de su mano, y que este poder se ampliaba cuando absorbía a alguien.**

**-Eso es todo, espero que haya resuelto tus incertidumbres, Gabriel **–Todos lo miraron. Él había estado escuchando todo apoyado contra una pared, pero hubo momentos en los que casi caía de golpe por las aclaraciones. Una persona levantó la mano. Dios le dio turno de palabra.

**-¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?**

**-Para que no cundiera el pánico y se nos tuviera un poco de respeto. Ser "los segundos más fuertes" no es suficiente para ganarse el respeto de un reino. **–Dios.

**-¿Por qué nos lo dicen ahora? Podríamos perderles el respeto súbitamente. **–otra voz "anónima" (sabemos quién es cada uno de los seres existententes en el universo, para nosotros no hay nadie anónimo).

**-Podemos matarles a todos, está demostrado y todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie daría su vida en vano, aparte, Muerte-chan últimamente tiene mucho trabajo y está de mal humor, ¿tienen ganas de oponerse a ella?** –Satán.

**-¿Ella no debería estar enfadada con ustedes también?**

**-Yo ya lo sabía **–Comentó Muerte-** Compartimos piso desde hace bastante tiempo, y casi desde que nací ha sido el único que ha entablado conversaciones conmigo y me ha comprendido. Nuestro trabajo es similar, es fácil comprendernos.** –Su padre abrió mucho los ojos (creo, seguía vistiendo esa capa harapienta que le tapaba la cara).

**-¿Quizás nos lo han revelado a causa de que alguien lo descubrió?**

**-Ángel no tiene sentimientos, está Vacío. Un ángel anónimo se enamoró de él, pero al descubrir que no tenía sentimientos pensó que era un error de programación y lo trajo ante mí para ver si podía solucionarlo. Esta reunión es más porque le tengo respeto a ese ángel por ser uno de los más fieles y consagrados y quiero darle explicaciones. Pero no me parecería justo que os enterarais por rumores, así que por eso lo estamos explicando ahora.** –Dios.

**-¿Quién era ese ángel anormal? **–Preguntó un demonio-** No sé mucho de sentimientos, pero creo que te debes enamorar de alguien con algo que le haga especial, y El Vacío está vacío.**

**-Me guardo el derecho de decir quién es. Tenemos derecho a enamorarnos de quien nos plazca.** –Dios.

**-¿Va El Vacío a exponerse o la gente que no sepa quién es va a quedarse con la incertidumbre?** -Mi presencia es difícil de notar, así que nadie me había localizado.

**-No sé.** –Dijo Satán sinceramente.- **Solo si se le antoja dejar de ocultar su presencia.**-Miró para todos lados, buscándome con la mirada. Sonreí. Nadie podía encontrarme si yo no quería, a excepción de Valentín con sus cacharros y Muerte. Ella sonrió, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero no pensaba decir nada a no ser que le preguntaran.- **Muerte-chan, tú sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?** –Muerte asintió.- **Señálanos.** –Me señaló, pero nadie me vio.

**-Hola, buenas.** –Dije con una sonrisa burlona saliendo del modo Vacío. Ahora todos me podían notar.

Se oyeron grititos femeninos generales, por ejemplo: "**¡Kya! Qué lindo.**" Vi que Gabriel se contrariaba mentalmente, sentía amor (tenía una hemorragia nasal y se tapaba la nariz con la mano, aunque no era el único), también se sentía estúpido por enamorarse de alguien vacío, y tonto por no darse cuenta antes. Le sonreí y se puso más rojo todavía. Era bastante divertido saber que pensaba y como se contradecía mentalmente.

**-¿Nos complacerías con tu presencia en esta tarima improvisada?** –Dijo Satán con un notorio sarcasmo en su voz.

**-Se ve mejor desde aquí, podéis continuar, ¿tenéis alguna duda respecto a mí?**

**-¿Tienes novia? **–La voz de una chica al fondo del lugar. Me teletransporté a su lado, todo estaba en silencio.

**-Creo que soy un poco mayor para ti, guapa.** –Dije susurrando a su oreja. Había tanto silencio que se escuchó perfectamente por todas partes. A ella le recorrió un escalofrío, se giró y me miró, después la tuvieron que llevar a un hospital por desangre nasal.

-**Tsk.** –Muerte, bastante irritada.- **Ya podría haber muerto.** –A todos les recorrió una gotita por la cabeza y escuche a todos pensar al unísono "**Pero si tú decides si muere o no…**".

**-¿Alguna pregunta más?** –Siempre he sido bueno evadiendo preguntas en mi autentica forma.

**-No has respondido a la pregunta**- Dijo Gabriel, mirándome molesto.

-**Jajajajaja, supongo que… Pasapalabra, siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué me tienen miedo? Si son como mis hermanos pequeños. Jamás les haría daño. **–Dije mintiendo como un bellaco.

-**…**-Dios.

-**…**-Satán- **Responde a la pregunta, nos hemos quedado intrigados.** –Dios hizo una mueca de dolor, Satán le había pisado cuando iba a decir que eso era mentira.

-**No, no tengo novia,** -Sonreí, iba aprovechar la situación para divertirme un poco.- **pero no se ilusionen, ustedes dos no son de mi agrado.** -Se escuchó una risa estridente y se vio a Muerte golpeando el suelo con el puño. Era gracioso, pero nadie había reído, a excepción de Muerte, por saber de quién estaba burlándome.- **¿Podrían responder ahora a mi pregunta?** –Pregunté, aunque más que una pregunta era una orden. Interiormente estaba igual o peor que Muerte, pero no iba a demostrarlo, después de todo, soy El Vacío.

**-Ejem… Esto… Bueno… R-realmente nos diste mucho miedo cuando te enfadaste aquella vez… Ya sabes, con lo de la división de terrenos…** -Fruncí el ceño, aquella vez realmente me habían hecho enfadar.

-**Es que estaban muy ruidosos, estaba haciéndoles un favor creando la vía láctea y ustedes se ponen a pelear y a destrozar todo.**

**-¿Exactamente cuántos años tienes? **–Valentín.

**-Es de mala educación preguntar esas cosas. **–Me reí.-** Coges las edades de Dios y Satán, las sumas, las multiplicas por infinito y esa es mi edad.**

**-¿I-infinito?** -la cara de Gabriel se puso blanca**.- ¿me he enamorado de alguien tan viejo como cualquier cosa existente?**

**-Exacto. **–Sonreí.-** ¿Alguna duda más?**

**-¿Cómo debemos llamarte? ¿Vacío o Ángel?**

**-Como prefiráis, pero tampoco os toméis muchas confianzas, que a veces despierta mi lado malo.**-Entonces sentí un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

**-¿Qué sucede Vacío-sempai? **–Preguntó Muerte, preocupada. Chasqueé los dedos y apareció una chica de apariencia de 14 años. Sonreí.

-**Dime.**

**-Por favor, Vacío-sama, máteme rápido. **–Se arrodilló.- **Los del tercer grupo me han enviado como sacrificio, esperan que usted no aparezca por ahí en al menos un año.** –Sonreí maliciosamente.

**-¿Saben que yo puedo asesinarles cuando quiera? **–Ella asintió.-** ¿Un último deseo? **-Se puso colorada.

**-U-un beso de mi asesino**. –Las chicas parecían querer hacerse responsables de la muerte de aquella chica. Muerte estaba enfada, pero ya había escuchado últimas peticiones de los errores que absorbía así.

**-¿Seguro? El chocolate con guindillas del submundo está delicioso.-**Ella asintió con la cabeza.-** Como quieras.** -la cogí de la barbilla y le di un beso, pero ella no pareció conformarse, porque me cogió de la nuca y me metió la lengua en la boca. Le seguí el rollo, después de todo, tardaría un par de minutos en absorberla completamente.

Pasados esos minutos me separé de ella y me sonrió. Entonces se esfumó.

**-Perdón por la interrupción, cosas del trabajo.** -Se escuchaban voces femeninas decir cosas como por ejemplo "**Que envidia.**" o "**A mí también me gustaría morir así.**"

**-Interesante **–Dijo Valentín mientras apuntaba algo en una libretita de color rosa en forma de corazón.- **Entras de lleno al número uno de top besos. Los pensamientos pervertidos de esa chica aumentaron un 70%, si fueras más débil que ella, te hubiera violado.**

-**Jajajajajajaja. Que dato más interesante. **–Reí.

**-Cierto, aunque me hubiera gustado una descripción de ese beso por parte de la chica, ¿Muerte, como fue su beso con Vacío?**

-**Nada muy especial, estaba muy agradecida con él, así que no me controlé demasiado y al abrazarle caí encima de él, dándole un beso accidentalmente.**

-**Oh, entiendo, entiendo…-**seguía anotando cosas en su libreta.

-**Ah, así que no era tú intención.** –Dije con una fingida sonrisa de decepción. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla y pensé en aquel beso.- **Para ser un primer beso no estuvo nada mal, aunque tengo preferencia por los besos franceses.** –Muerte se puso roja. Valentín giró de página y siguió escribiendo en su libreta. Gabriel estaba deprimido por ser el único (aunque en realidad no era cierto) al que no había besado.

Muerte I puso cara de estupefacción y miró a su descendiente femenina.

-**Señor Muerte I, no tiene usted derecho a mirar con cara de estupefacción a Muerte IX.** –Dije.

-**Pero en el reglamento que acordamos Satán, Dios y yo ponía que la Muerte nunca debía besar a nadie.**

-**No me hable de reglamentos, que usted sabe tan bien como yo, que estaba presente, que ha incumplido el reglamento.**

**-¿A qué se refiere?** –Se notaba mucho que ocultaba algo- **¿Estaba ahí?**

**-Sí, estaba ahí. Y me acuerdo que no cumplió nunca la regla "**_**Cuando se decida una nueva muerte, la anterior debe ser asesinada por esta misma**_**".**

**-¿Es eso cierto?** –Muerte (la actual) pasó su lengua por su cuchillo carnicero lascivamente.

-**¿Eh? **–Dios miraba un papel- **Habíamos confiado en ti** –Dirigiéndose a Muerte I. Iba a matarlo con una bola de partículas divinas cuando Muerte actual apareció detrás de él.

**-¿Último deseo?** –Eso sonó muy tétrico.

-**Matar a Vacío.**

-**Mec. Petición denegada.** –Le clavó el cuchillo en la garganta y fue bajando hasta el corazón, donde empezó a apuñalar repetidamente. Instantes después la primera muerte sonreía y decía.

-**Soy la Muerte, aunque me haya retirado, soy inmortal.** –Sonrió enfermizamente. Me empezaba a cansar de esa escenita tan gore, así que me teletransporté detrás de él.

-**Puedes intentar asesinarme.** –Me abrí de brazos. El cogió su antigua guadaña y cuando me iba a atravesar con ella paró en seco. Se me quedó mirando, yo le sonreí burlonamente. Me cogió por la barbilla y me besó. Después de separarse de mí se desintegró, había sido absorbido por mí. Me senté en el suelo.-**Dios-chan, Satán-chan, yo de vosotros tendría miedo. Soy el único capaz de absorber a la Muerte, y al parecer su poder es el mismo que el de 20 errores.** –Se quedaron en blanco.

**-¿A nosotros también nos vas a asesinar? **–Muerte III.

-**Si hiciera eso también tendría que matar a la Muerte actual, y no quiero. Hoy le toca preparar a ella la comida.** – Dije. Muerte V rió.

-**Me caes bien, chaval.**-le mire extrañado.

-**Me alaga que me llames chaval siendo mucho más joven que yo. **–Reí, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-**Podríamos anular esa regla. **–Le comentaba Satán a Dios.- **Después de todo, no es tan importante y no hay muchas ganas de que él acumule tanto poder. **–Dios asintió y empezaron a tachar y a escribir en el manuscrito. Después le echaría una ojeada.

-**Vacío-sama **–dijo una chica que estaba bastante cerca de mí.- **¿Podría darme un beso a mí también?**

**-No creo que quieras ser absorbida. **-Dije.- **Aparte, seguro que tu familia se pondría muy triste y me querría asesinar, y eso no me conviene.**

**-Ha besado a Muerte y no le ha pasado nada, ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo a mí?**

-**Bueno, si te vas a arriesgar.** –Me encogí de hombros. Iba a coger la barbilla de la chica para alzarle la cabeza y poder besarla, pero desapareció. Miré a Dios.

-**Ya es hora de que regresen a casa, gracias por asistir.** –Todos se esfumaron, a excepción de los creadores, Muerte IX, Valentín, Gabriel y yo.

-**Bueno, ahora que lo saben, ¿Cuál será su reacción?** –Dijo Muerte riéndose.

-**…**-Gabriel.

-**Pues tampoco es para…**-Empezó Valentín.

-**INCREIBLE. NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN OCULTADO ALGO SEMEJANTE AL MUNDO. ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO POR SU PARTE, ¿NO HABÍAN PENSADO EN TODO LO QUE PODÍA ACARREAR OCULTARLO? INCREIBLE, SIMPLEMENTE INCREIBLE. MI DECEPCIÓN ES TAN GRANDE QUE NO TENGO PALABRAS. ESPERO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ SEPAN CUANDO HAY QUE OCULTAR ALGO Y CUANDO NO. SERÁ POSIBLE, SOLO PORQUE ES MÁS MAYOR QUE USTEDES, Y MÁS FUERTE, Y DA MÁS MIEDO, Y ES MÁS GUAPO…** -Gabriel comenzó a echarles la bronca sin contenerse a los creadores, que le miraban incrédulos.- **Y eso es todo, espero que estén arrepentidos.** –Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza- **Perdón, cuando me enfado mi mal carácter me domina.**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** –Ahí sí que no me pude contener, me caí al suelo agarrándome el estomago de la risa. Todos me miraron extrañados.- **Parecías una madre enfadada con sus hijos por haber dejado que un chico más mayor que ellos les robara la merienda o les pegara. JAJAJAJAJAJA.** –Dios y Satán rieron un poco, en realidad es normal, era muy raro verme reír. Valentín se aguantaba la risa y Gabriel se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba (sí, eso era posible).

-**L-l… **-Muerte intentaba decirnos algo.

-**Muerte, ¿estás bien? **–Dije todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-**LIIIINNDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** –Súper hemorragia nasal.

Entonces una luz cegadora nos obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvimos a abrir, vimos a una chica muy guapa mirándonos fijamente, para ser concretos, me miraba a mí fijamente. Aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años, tenía el pelo negro bastante largo y los ojos azul blanquecinos, la conocía, pero no me acordaba de qué.

**-¿Vacío?** –Preguntó esperanzada.

**-Soy yo, ¿Nos conocemos? Me suenas de algo, pero no sé de qué.**

**-Soy yo, Nada. **–Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- **Te he estado buscando durante un montón de tiempo.**

**-¿Buscándome? ¿Por qué?**

-**Porque yo** **sin ti no soy nada, y tú sin mí estas vacío.** –Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas, la chica me miraba con esperanza.- **¿No te acuerdas, amor mío?** -Sin motivo, me sentí triste… ¿Me sentí? Sí, esa chica desataba sentimientos en mí que no sabía que tenía (sé que suena muy cliché, pero es cierto). Y sentí algo congelado bajar por mis mejillas. Me llevé las manos a la cara para ver que eran.

**-¿Eh? ¿S-son l-lágrimas?**- La miré, al parecer ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Cruzamos las miradas y sentí la necesidad de darle un abrazo. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que hasta podría haberme quedado dormido. De repente frunció el ceño.

**-¿Has besado a todas esas chicas como último deseo?** –Asentí, al parecer me estaba leyendo la mente.- **Es bastante desagradable saber eso, pero te lo perdono.** –Me dio un beso súper dulce.

**-¿Por** **qué? No sé qué tan mala suerte tuve al enamorarme de él…** -Dijo Gabriel deprimido. Nada sonrió al ver a Valentín deprimirse al oír eso.

-**Gabriel-kun, ¿no? Creo que haces buena pareja con Valentín-kun **–Sonrió. Gabriel se giró y miró a Valentín.

-**Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quería decirte que me gustas.** –Dijo Valentín armándose de valor.

-**Ah… Que mala suerte, al final aquí todo acaba en parejas acarameladas. Si os vais me quedaré sin amigos.** –Iba a teletransportarse cuando…

-**Muerte-chan, creo que deberías hablar con Lorelai-chan, no te imaginas lo simpática que es, podéis jugar juntas al póker de almas **(en lugar de dinero se apuestan almas y vidas de la gente)–Le dijo Satán a Muerte. Ella sonrió y desapareció.

-**Me voy a llevar a Vacío, gracias por cuidar de él durante tanto tiempo, Dios-chan, Satán-chan. **–Y nos teletransportamos a un lugar. No sé donde estábamos, y tampoco sabría como describíroslo, solo sé que me sentí como en casa y que era un lugar increíblemente agradable.

**Fin.**


End file.
